The proposed post-doctoral tobacco research training program builds on an existing, highly successful Interdisciplinary Doctoral Training Program in Tumor Biology, predoctoral and postdoctoral training programs in Pharmacology, and a newly peer-reviewed and funded Cancer Prevention and control training component of the Tumor Biology Training Program. A focus of the new training program will be to recruit trainees from a consistently large, outstanding, and multi-disciplinary pool of qualified applicants with the M.D., M.D./Ph.D. or Ph.D. degrees in order to prepare them for patient- and population-based translational research in tobacco control. Each trainee will be supported for two years in the training program. The trainees will select a primary research mentor, based on their predoctoral research, course work and/or current research interests. Co-mentors will be assigned to each trainee to insure multi-disciplinary collaborations among mentors. The specific aims are: 1. To recruit and select two post-doctoral trainees per year for a transdisciplinary tobacco research post-doctoral program, with particular attention paid to recruiting women and minorities. 2. To integrate and expand existing training programs at GUMC to create an educational curriculum for post-doctoral trainees, with particular emphasis on the theme of the TTURC (bio-behavioral basis of tobacco use). 3. To provide outstanding mentoring experiences for post-doctoral trainees, including involvement on research projects, as well as clinical and laboratory activities as appropriate. 4. To facilitate the career development of post-doctoral trainees through submission of pilot project and research grant applications. The training integrates multi-disciplinary faculty from the Lombardi Cancer Center (LCC) Programs in Cancer Prevention and Control and Cancer Genetics, as well as the Department of Pharmacology and the Georgetown Grace Dorney Institute on Tobacco and Health, and the National Institutes of Health. This new training program initiative will be co-led by Dr. Jon Kerner, Associate Director of the Lombardi Cancer Center and Control Research Program, Dr. Kenneth Keller, Professor of Pharmacology, and Dr. Janet Audrain, Assistant Professor of Psychiatry.